Emma's secret
by Make-my-life-a-book
Summary: This is a second story, that is a continuation of Magnus's secret. This story leaves off right after the fist one ended. The war is starting against vampires and shadowhunters, will Magnus's daughter leave his side now that the war has started.
1. Before the War

**_Hey everyone this is my second story that continues Magnus's secret. I hope you like._**

Emma's secret

The war was going to start no matter what. Now if only I could make up my mind if I wanted to stay and fight with my father, Magnus bane or if I wanted to go back home to the underworld and fight with the demons of my own kind.

Closing my eyes, as I laid in my bed. I could hear Jace finally telling Magnus, Alec and the others about the war.I decided I didn't want to be in the room when Jace told the others.  
Everyone of Magnus's, Jace's friends and family members were in my house, we decided that it was more private to have the meeting here instead of the institute and that Magnus's apartment was too small to have this many people over there.

I'm the only demon to ever have joined the clave, so I have a lot riding on my shoulders. But yet at the same time it was still my decision to which side I would join.  
But to pass the time and to get my mind off of the current situation i went on to the ipad the clave had gotten me to be able to keep in contact with the underworld demons. The only reason they gave me this though was to be able to snoop out secret plans and to tell them. So far it has worked out pretty well, I have told the clave about seven different breaks were demons were planing to attack and we were able to stop them.

Giving the ipad and demon spying a break. So I sat up and walked over to my wall of pictures. One of them was of Alec and Magnus, I always thought they looked so perfect for each other. The next picture was of Magnus and I at a daddy daughter dance, that I forced him to go to.  
I kept looking through all the pictures one by one, my eyes drifting down the wall. Until I stopped, a new picture was there, one of Sebastian and me when we were little. I could remember when it was taken too. My brother and I agreed to meet Sebastian out by our favorite hiding spot. When we all were still under valentines command.

Once there we all ate a picnic that I had packed and then Sebastian pulled out a camera and all three of us took a picture to remember the wonderful day we had. Then just before leaving Sebastian pulled me aside and we took a picture with just the two of us.  
I never asked him why he wanted a picture with just me and him. But I guess I know why now.  
A day ago Sebastian told me that when he was little he had a crush on me, which I thought was really cute. But now that I think about it I'm lucky he did or else I wouldn't be alive right now. Sebastian also said that the reason why he said ok, when I asked meet was because he liked me. He told me that he knew it was a trap, because of what the demons and valentine said about me being dead.  
I'm really lucky to have him, but now with me thinking about where I'm going during this war I might lose him.

Remembering the day when Jace first told me about the war,  
"what do you think I should do?" I asked Jace still out in the hallway talking to him.  
"I think you should fight with your family." He replied.  
"They are both my family... Tell me, if you were me, what would you do?"  
"I would be really confused, to be honest. I mean the underworld is your blood and childhood family but yet Magnus is your not brith father, yet at the same time has taken care of you for the most part of your life and he loves you more then himself." Jace sighed.  
"So what do you think?" I asked again.  
"To tell you the truth I don't know"  
We stood there in silence for a few minutes.

"I need time to think" I told him.  
"As I would expect you to. I'm still going to need to tell everyone else, so you can go upstairs for the rest of the night well I talk to them, ok?" He said.  
"Yes that sounds good"

That's how I ended up sitting in my bedroom confused, and bored.  
Still looking at the pictures I saw another one I didn't recognize, it was one of Alec. Written the picture though was black letters saying 'I'm so happy to now be in your life.'  
I was shocked at that. Alec hated me when he first realized Magnus had a daughter. And I thought the reason why he never wanted to come visit me with Magnus was because he didn't like me.

Grabbing the picture off the wall I ran out of my room and down the stairs. Pushing open doors until I was in the living room surrounded by a lot of people. They all were looking at me because of my stunning entrance. Walking, I made my way to Alec who was standing next to Magnus talking to someone I don't know.  
I could still feel everyone's eyes on me as I stood behind them.  
"Alec" I said loudly and now everyone was looking at me.  
Magnus turned first and shook filled his face, Alec also turned and I pushed the photo into his hands.  
After reading what the picture said, he looked back at me.  
"Is that true?" I asked him.  
I could tell he was confused, but I needed to know why he would lie and tell me that he was happy I was Magnus's daughter.  
"Is that true, Alec?" I asked him again, but louder.  
"What?" He said.  
"Alec, I need to know if what you wrote was true." I told him.

"Yes, of course it's true." He stuttered as Magnus took the picture from his hands.  
"Stop lying" I yelled at him, "stop saying your happy I'm in this family when your not" I screamed.  
"Emma I'm not lying.." He started to say.  
"Sweet heart, why are you so worked up about this. You know that Alec and I are happy to have you here with us." Magnus said in a sweet voice trying to calm me down.  
"But your not! You," I faced Magnus "don't want me to be around, so I guess for this war you might as well send me home so I can fight with my underworld family."

This got his attention, along with everyone else in the room. They all gasped realizing that I was a demon.  
"I'm not going to send you home" Magnus told me, "I love you, Emma" he said then pulled me into a hug.  
"I love you too" I heard Alec say before he also joined the hug.  
When we all pulled away, Alec said, "I'm sorry if you thought I didn't want you to be in this family, because I do, I really am happy that your Magnus's daughter."  
I smiled.  
Magnus sighed,"Emma if you do want to fight the war on the underworlder's side,you can"  
Still smiling I shook my head, "No that's ok. I'm happy helping you win the war."

Turning around I could see everyone's attention still focused on me. So me being me, I used that to me advantage.  
"Ok everyone listen up." I said now standing on the coffee table, "I'm Emma Augusta.. Or actually Emma Bane, Magnus Bane's daughter. I'm part demon and part shadowhunter. And if you care to know I also work for the clave."  
Looking around as I spoke I could see everyone get very angry, they couldn't believe the clave would let a demon work with them.  
So I continued, "as you may know we are at war with the vampires. But also with the demons, I know this because I have been keeping in contact with them for the clave. So far I haven't heard much of about the war. But tonight they revealed some of their plans.  
"First off, they aren't going to kill any muddies. There only goal is to kill off first shadowhunters, then warlocks and then werwolf's. But they also say that if you are willing to join there side they will spare you.  
I heard also a rumor that the fair folk are already joining them and some werewolf packs too. As far as I know no warlocks or shadowhunters have joined them yet. I'm hoping if we work together we can stop them."

i started to get down from the table and could see nothing but people forming a crowd around me starting to ask question after question.

After my speech, it was along night of questions and conversations. Hours and hours of talking to many different downworlders and shadowhunter, most of them that hated me. Finally after sometime one by one, it seemed they started to leave.

But that didn't mean that the night was over, no not yet.

**_i know that this story is a little different writing style then from my original story but I promise it will get better. _****_Please review and tell me if you liked it and want me to continue._**


	2. Long Night

**_Here is the second chapter to Emma's secret. Hope you like it :) and I'm so sorry it took so long. I didn't know where I wanted to take this story. But I got it now. So please keep reading. And I hope to write more but one word 'school'. Anyway thanks :)_**

Emma's Pov

I was so happy when everyone left my house. Still in the living room, Magnus had just taken a seat on the couch. Laying down across the couch I put my head on his lap and closed my eyes.  
"I think I'm dead." I told him.  
Laughing he replied,"No your just tired."  
He started petting my hair as I felt someone move my legs. Alec took a seat too, putting my feet in his lap.  
"Alec?" I asked, with my eyes still closed.  
"Yea, uh Em?" He said very sleepy.  
"Can you rub my feet?" I asked him.  
"Sure." He said then took my feet in his hands and started to rub.  
"Hey he is my boyfriend not yours!" Magnus pouted.  
"Too bad" I said back.  
Then after a few minutes it hit me.

"Where is Sebastian?" I asked sitting up and opening my eyes.  
"Um, he is in his room, so no one would be able to find out he was here." Magnus replied as Woosley stumbled into the room.  
"Hey Magnus" Woosley giggled taking a seat in the couch across from us," Do you want to make out?" He asked, laughing.  
Alec was mad but was too tired to say anything.  
"Oh gosh Woosley!" Magnus said, "Guess you had too many drinks again, didn't you?"  
"Hey Emma, can I tell you something?" Woosley asked me in a daze.  
"Yea, sure. what is it Woosley?" I told him.  
"Did you know the only reason why I agreed to watch over you when Magnus asked me to was because I had this _huge_ crush on you." He said chuckling and then closing his eyes as he sat back further into the couch, "I told myself that I would make you fall in love with me."

I couldn't even say anything for a few minutes. Woosley loved me? What!? I thought. Woosley has always been like a second father to me. He and Magnus were the ones who taught me how to cook. Woosley wasn't like any other warlocks, he was always sweet and caring. He was the one who told me good night every night before bed. So him liking me like that, just wasn't possible. Maybe he was just really drunk but either way I turned to Magnus for support. But he was just as shocked as mine.  
"Ok that's enough!" Magnus said, " Let's get you to bed Woosley"  
Then Magnus got up and took Woosley's hand leading him up the stairs into his room.

"It's been a crazy night" Alec said, shaking his head.  
"I completely agree" I answered, then asked,"What time is it?"  
"Um, 1 in the morning" he answered with a yawn.  
"You should get some sleep." I told him.  
"Yea, that would be a good idea" he said standing up, "tell Magnus I went to sleep, will you?"  
"Sure, night Alec" I said.  
"Night, little girl" he said. Then kissed me on the forehead and went for the stairs to his and Magnus's room.

After a few minutes Magnus came back down stairs and I told him Alec went to bed.  
"I don't know what has gotten into Woosley lately." He said in disbelief of the before affairs.  
"Yea I know. I mean him _liking_ me? It can't be true." I told my dad.  
Turning his head, he looked sad.  
"Em, he wasn't joking about that." Magnus said.  
"What?" I choked, staring at him.  
"He wasn't lying about liking you."  
"What? How? When? What the heck?" I said crazily confused.  
Putting his hand on my shoulder, I looked into his cat-like eyes.  
"How about we have him tell you tomorrow? Ok. When he isn't drunk out of his mind."  
"Yea, I guess your right. We can talk about this tomorrow." I said standing up, "good night, dad" I told him then kissed his cheek and walked up stairs.  
-

Landing on my bed, closing my eyes. I heard my door creak open.  
"Who is it now?" I sighed.  
"It's me" he said then took a seat next to me on my bed. And started petting my hair as I fell into a long sleep With my head on his chest.

**_oh cliff hanger! Who is the mystery guy? Is it Woosley or Sebastian or someone else. Please keep reading and reviews are alway very appreciated. Thanks :)_**


End file.
